El Perfume
by Halane
Summary: ZoRo Hay un extraño aroma en el barco que tiene muy intrigado al espadachín, y que le afecta de una manera especial. sé que este summary va MUY mal, pero es que es un fic demasiado raro


**Su nariz se frunció justo en el punto medio entre sus cejas alargadas, con tres pequeñas y graciosas arrugas, la punta se alzó levemente acentuando la respingona curvatura. Olfateó con más detenimiento, haciendo que su nariz oscilara arriba y abajo en un movimiento rápido y continuo. Tres veces lo hizo y tres veces percibió el mismo aroma, el mismo olor, el mismo embriagador perfume que le llegaba flotando en el aire repetido miles de veces, millones, una vez por cada partícula de aire que entraba flotando en su cuerpo, llegando a su mente, despertándolo y a la vez sumiéndolo en un sueño. **

**Quería abrir los ojos y localizar el origen de esa fragancia, pero en realidad le gustaba disfrutarla así, sin conocer su procedencia. Tantos días había llegado a su nariz, tantas veces había interrumpido sus siestas, tantas sesiones de entrenamiento se habían visto alargadas sólo para gozar de esa esencia que algo en su interior no quería saber dónde estaba localizada, sino que quería seguir sorprendiéndose cada vez que aparecía.**

**Respiró profundamente para que lo invadiera esa sensación de frescura, esa dulzura que llegaba a él. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Se encontraba muchas veces examinando el aire en busca de ese olor que tanto le agradaba, pero no conseguía separarlo de los otros para encontrarlo. Era en momentos de gran concentración o por el contrario durante aquellos en que dejaba la mente en blanco, cuando su olfato se activaba de repente, cuando sus sentidos se agudizaban hasta ser tan eficientes como los del más perceptivo animal, y así podía deleitarse con ese exótico capricho. **

**Oyó a Sanji llamando para ir a cenar, y con un gruñido de fastidio abrió los ojos. Sin poder contenerse, miró a su alrededor, pero allí estaban todos excepto el cocinero, y no había nada anormal en el barco. ¿Qué podía ser ese perfume? Imposible saberlo. Tras la cena fue a entrenar un rato a la copa del vigía, pero esta vez el imprevisible aroma no llegó a él, que no supo si alegrarse o lamentarlo. Ya era tarde, y no le tocaba hacer la vigilancia, así que bajó y se encaminó al cuarto de los chicos dispuesto a dormir plácidamente. Pero el mismo sueño volvió a interrumpir su descanso… Era el sueño más raro que recordaba haber tenido nunca. No tenía ninguna imagen. Ni siquiera se veía todo negro o blanco, oscuro o iluminado. Simple y llanamente no se veía nada. O quizás se veía un todo… Era como si fuera ciego. Tampoco estaba en ningún sitio, ni en ningún momento. Era como estar en un vacío. No tocaba nada, no veía nada, no oía nada, no había nada que saborear. Y sin embargo la maldita esencia llegaba a su nariz con tal intensidad que casi podía tocarla, verla, paladearla e incluso escucharla, como si hablara en un susurro incitándolo a descubrirla. Sintió algo extraño al despertar. Había sido tan intenso esa vez… Como si hubiera estado muy cerca de descubrir la verdad. Intentó describir el odiado y a la vez ansiado olor, a su mente siempre concisa llegaron palabras sueltas que encontró curiosamente incoherentes: exótico, dulce, embriagador, pertubador, calmado, excitante. Ninguna de los adjetivos le parecía apropiado ni útil para calificar un aroma. Con su habitual sencillez decidió que no valía la pena explicarlo, que valía más limitarse a sentirlo, como tantas otras cosas. ¿Acaso podía explicar su energía, sus espadas, la nada que había aprendido a percibir? No, pero no por ello eran menos reales o menos importantes para él.**

**Sanji hablaba en sueños con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro acostado en la hamaca a su derecha, probablemente soñando con Nami, y en la de la izquierda Luffy suspiraba o farfullaba alguna cosa cada tanto. Más lejos, Usopp y Chopper roncaban tranquilamente. De repente se sintió muy despierto en comparación a ellos. Se levantó sin molestarse en calzarse o vestirse, y salió a cubierta en busca de un poco de silencio, o al menos de sonidos más agradables.**

**El aire salado impregnó sus pulmones espabilándolo todavía más. Se apoyó en la balaustrada permitiéndose una de sus poco usuales sonrisas. Allí solo, sin nadie que lo molestara, sin nada especial que hacer, sin ganas de dormir, se sentía muy bien. Y entonces llegó nuevamente. Su graciosa y fina nariz volvió a ser golpeada por el perfume que lo traía obsesionado últimamente. Al principio no se dio cuenta. Era ya tan familiar, que se limitó a regocijarse y solazarse con él. Pero gradualmente se fue teniendo conciencia de que estaba allí, y de que armonizaba perfectamente con él, como si fuera una parte de sí mismo. Deseó desesperadamente saber de qué o quién venía. No había nada en cubierta. Olfateó esta vez con toda intención, el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. Se prometió que fuera cual fuera el origen de ese misterioso placer, sería suyo. Le llegó un olor amargo y fuerte, penetrante… ¿Café? Otro aroma más, como a papel… Sumó dos y dos y alzó la vista. No la veía, pero con lo que había olido era suficiente. Estaba seguro. Tenía que ser ella. Pero no podía ser ella. Bah, qué importaba quién era. Lo único que sabía era que esa esencia tenía que ser suya, no podía echarse atrás ahora, su honor para consigo mismo estaba en juego. Se encaramó a toda velocidad por el mástil. Allí estaba, leyendo.**

**- ¿No puedes dormir, espadachín?- inquirió con una sonrisa amable. Pero sus oídos y sus ojos estaban aletargados, sólo su nariz permanecía alerta, alerta como nunca antes. Sin decir nada, sin ser consciente de si se movía o no, se arrodilló al lado de ella y posó sus manos en los delicados hombros. Hundió su cara en el pelo, bajando poco a poco. Su bonita nariz recorrió con delicadeza la curva de su cuello arrancándole un gemido. Zoro disfrutaba, estaba completamente embelesado y atrapado por ese aroma que tanto había deseado. Ahora pudo desgranarlo perfectamente, era un aroma a flores de lugares desconocidos, a fuerza, a dulzura, a pasión, a mujer. A esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, a la misma que se estremecía ahora quizás sorprendida por lo que él acababa de hacer. La taza se había hecho trizas contra el suelo al soltarla ella. ¿Seguiría? Por un fugaz instante dudó, pero el aroma lo tenía atrapado. Era tan puro ahora que estaba con la nariz pegada a la suave piel y el pelo negro… Le llegaba como nunca, descubierto, pero le evocaba aún misterio y ese rechazo magnético que lo atraía y repelía a la vez, como la misma Robin, siempre tan cautivadora y esquiva que despertaba todos sus recelos. Sus otros sentidos empezaron a despertar poco a poco cuando su nariz alcanzó la de ella. Primero fueron sus oídos, escuchando su respiración rápida y agitada, después sus ojos, que vieron los ojos azules contemplándolo con estupefacción y cierto… sí, cierto deseo. Su tacto, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo que sostenía, el cálido aliento que bañaba su boca. Y cuando al fin juntó sus labios a los de ella su sentido del gusto le descubrió miles de matices.. Pero era con diferencia su olfato el que más satisfecho estaba. Recorrió con cada uno de sus sentidos a Robin, explorándola como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con ella. Todo su carácter rudo e intenso había despertado de repente, pero ahora, tras haberla besado, empezaba a recuperar un poco su sangre fría… Y mientras su lengua paseaba rápidamente por la boca de Robin su mente empezó a caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a sentir un intenso calor en las mejillas, y pronto se fue moviendo cada vez más lentamente hasta separarse por completo, muy sonrojado, soltando un gruñido de pura vergüenza. La arqueóloga permaneció con los fríos ojos azules mirando directamente a los de él… Pudo leer muchas cosas en su mirada: sorpresa, curiosidad, extrañeza. De lo demás no estaba seguro. **

**En realidad Robin estaba estupefacta. Si bien siempre se mostraba rudo, ella pronto había descubierto su infantil timidez, y aunque conocía su fiereza y veía claramente esa faceta algo animal de Zoro nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera dejarse llevar de una manera tan descontrolada por un arrebato. No entendía muy bien a qué venía semejante estallido, porque tenía claro que no era por sus continuos coqueteos. Pero desde luego lo había disfrutado, mucho. El espadachín era muy seductor, muy apasionado, incluso salvaje, y sin embargo se adivinaba cierta dulzura en cada gesto que hacía. Ahora estaba asistiendo al fantástico espectáculo de un Zoro tiernamente avergonzado que no tenía ni idea de dónde esconderse o qué hacer. La sonrisa de Robin se dulcificó notablemente. Aunque para Zoro parecían haber pasado siglos, en realidad no pasaron más de treinta segundos. Sabiendo que la más mínima palabra hubiera roto el fantástico ambiente que reinaba allí, con el cielo lleno de nubes rosadas, la luna creciente y el silencio, ese denso silencio que los rodeaba, la arqueóloga decidió expresar su opinión respecto a la escena con actos.**

**Zoro vio cómo se acercaba poco a poco, con la permanente sonrisa todavía en los labios entreabiertos, los ojos centelleantes… Sintió dos brazos apareciendo de sus hombros que lo tiraron hacia atrás, recostándolo contra la pared de madera. No había mucho espacio, y Robin no tardó en estar con sus manos reales apoyadas en el torso desnudo de él, que sintió cómo una capa de sudor frío perlaba su frente. Inclinándose hacia delante, fue ella quien inició el beso esta vez, un beso bastante más suave que el anterior. Los labios de Robin se posaron suavemente en los suyos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, más dando permiso que pidiéndolo. Su lengua se abrió paso de una forma sinuosa y discreta, tanto que el espadachín se encontró jugueteando con esa rosada y ágil intrusa en su boca antes de darse cuenta. Era una lenta caricia entre las bocas de ambos, una caricia que pasaba de uno a otro, pero fuera de ella las cosas empezaban a precipitarse.**

**Zoro había olvidado ya toda su recién aparecida vergüenza, y había empujado a Robin hacia el mástil, apoyándose sobre ella, mientras sus manos iban quitando uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca que le impedía llegar a esa piel de tan seductor aroma, a la mujer que quería tener sólo para él. La arqueóloga no paraba de recorrer cada centímetro del espadachín que estaba a su alcance y más allá, con varios brazos extra que la ayudaban en la tarea, dándole un toque realmente excitante a cada roce, que se multiplicaba gracias a sus útiles poderes. **

**Dos manos surgidas de la nada desabrocharon el pantalón de Zoro, que ni se dio cuenta ocupado como estaba en disfrutar de ese intenso y cuidadoso beso y en quitar el sujetador de la arqueóloga. No tardó la ropa en pasar a la historia entre manos efímeras y movimientos rápidos, y no tardaron en ir rodando por toda la pequeña circunferencia de madera en la que se encontraban, rotando de posición a un ritmo vertiginoso, cada uno rodeando al otro en un abrazo apasionado.**

**Las palabras sobraban, Robin no necesitaba que le dijera nada para saber lo que experimentaba a cada momento, y Zoro simplemente no deseaba escuchar ninguna bobada amorosa y empalagosa que destruyera el pacífico fondo de las olas, impidiéndole oír los jadeos de Robin, los agitados latidos de su corazón, el sonido de sus manos al rozar su piel, los golpes que ambos iban dando contra las tablas.**

**Sintió cómo una enorme sonrisa torcida y divertida aparecía por un momento en sus labios y pudo ver la expresión radiante de Robin bajo su rostro antes de que al fin se fundieran en uno allí arriba, más cerca del cielo que de la tierra.**

**Se concentró al límite para gozar de ese momento, se daba cuenta de que Robin realmente lo quería, de que ambos habían estado deseando algo así desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él había confundido su atracción con desconfianza, cuando ella lo contemplaba con cariño desde los rincones, cuando él negaba todo lo que sabía que estaba en algún lugar… Y ahora que al fin le habían dado rienda suelta la experiencia estaba resultando realmente increíble.**

**Completamente agotado, se dejó caer al lado de Robin, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella, muy sofocada pero evidentemente feliz, cubría a ambos con la manta marrón claro, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro, con una de sus manos justo en la cicatriz, acariciándolo rítmicamente y los negros cabellos rozando su mentón. Besó con suavidad la suave melena perfumada ahora algo enrededa, y antes de poder siquiera separar sus labios de ella sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Despertó con el sol asomando tímido en el horizonte, convirtiendo la suave neblina de la mañana en un espectáculo de colores entremezclados y cálidos. En sus brazos Robin seguía sumida en sueños, ahora con la cabeza algo echada hacia atrás. Todavía medio dormido, Zoro olfateó, y volvió a llegarle ese aroma que lo volvía loco, ahora mezclado con el suyo y con el suave olor de la mañana. Poco a poco fue despertando más, y fueron acudiendo a su mente mil sensaciones, mil imágenes, cientos de texturas, de sonidos, de aromas, formas… La noche se reconstruyó en su mente para su deleite mientras el sol se iba alzando lentamente. Sus manos sentían el calor del cuerpo de Robin, o más bien el frío, porque ella se acurrucaba en su pecho en un intento por entrar en calor. Estaba helada. Ciertamente la copa del vigía no era el lugar más cálido para pasar la noche. Miró a su alrededor, y entre la ropa tirada vio la manta, que cogió con bastante esfuerzo y con la cual cubrió a ambos. Los ojos del espadachín se clavaron en la negra espesura de cabellos brillantes que había bajo su rostro, en el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, y su interior vagó por la mujer que acababa de conseguir. Permaneció pensativo unos minutos, y después, satisfecho por haber encontrado el origen del misterioso perfume, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo durante un rato más.**

* * *

hi!!! Un aplauso a los que han llegado hasta aquí, porque creo que es el fic más incoherente que he escrito en mi vida oO Surgió de que estaba leyendo _El Perfume_ y se me ocurrió esta idea Pues no sé... Ya me diréis qué tal Ü A pesar de que no es muy realista... No sé, en el fondo estoy orgullosa de alguna frasecita de por ahí ;P

a mí me parece que me quedó rarito, porque me he pasado con el lado animal de Zoro, ne?? Cine mental de Halane: Zoro en plan primitivo dejándose llevar por sus instintos... mmmm, interesante... Pues nada, a ver si m dejáis alguna RR  
Kss!!


End file.
